


I need you

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Karma's a bitch [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Jealous Damon Salvatore, M/M, Mentioned Elena Gilbert, Oral Sex, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Praise Kink, Smut, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Jeremy needs some comfort after what he sees. And Alaric is happy to provide. Meanwhile Damon plans to make amends.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Series: Karma's a bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta read How We Fell Apart to understand this

Jeremy watched the video all the way till Kai left and Damon went upstairs, anger burning inside him at every second. After a while the door opened and Kai came back in to grab the camera and sneak back out.  
  
"And that's how it's done," said Kai, grinning wildly at the camera, taunting him. "This was just a reminder that I can take whatever I want from you, Little J, and there's nothing you can do about it. Toodles." And the video ended. Jeremy was furious. Not even at Kai. This kind of thing would be expected from him. But Damon... how could he? I mean, I get we weren't official but... I thought it was special. Jeremy couldn't deal with any of it. He threw the camera out the window and jumped into bed, crawling under the covers. He started crying. Hard. It didn't stop for hours. Eventually Alaric got worried and came in.  
  
"Hey, Jer, dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, you haven't left your room all day either. Are you okay?"  
  
Jeremy didn't want to lie to him so he just kept quiet instead.  
  
"Please, Jeremy, talk to me."  
  
Jeremy remained silent. Alaric hated how useless he felt. Just as he turned to leave, Jeremy spoke.  
  
"Wait," he said. Alaric turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uhmm... can't you... I don't know... stay with me a little?"  
  
At first Alaric didn't know what to say. But he could see how upset Jeremy was.  
  
"Of course. Let me quickly clean up downstairs and I'll be right back." He left for a while and returned, as promised.  
  
"Elena's sleeping over at Bonnie's," he said, sitting down on the edge of Jeremy's bed.  
  
"You can get in if you want," Jeremy offered.  
  
"I don't know, Jer."  
  
"Please," he insisted in a soft voice, almost begging.  
  
"Okay," Alaric said. He got in the bed, his body pressing against Jeremy's because of how small the bed was. But they were comfortable. Jeremy was... warm. The heat of his body washed over Alaric's. And it felt good. So good he reached around Jeremy and pulled him closer so that they were spooning.  
  
Jeremy loved the tight way Alaric's strong arms held him. Almost protectively, shielding him from any people that might hurt him. People like Damon.  
  
As soon as Damon entered his mind, Jeremy felt mad. He wanted revenge. He wanted to not care as much as Damon did. So he decided to push his ass back against Alaric's crotch. He felt Alaric's body tense but it soon relaxed, probably ignoring it. So he did it again but harder. This time he felt Ric's breath hitch on his neck. The third time Ric responded.  
  
"Jer, what are you doing?" he whispered, just in case he was asleep and doing this subconsciously. Jeremy turned his body to face Alaric. He reached up and gently slid his fingers through his beard, which he found rugged as hell.  
  
"Jer, stop," Alaric said. But it was weak. As if he didn't really want to say it.  
  
"Please, Ric," said Jeremy, sliding even closer till he could feel the start of an erection through Ric's pants. "I need this. And you clearly want it too."  
  
"But it's wrong."  
  
Jeremy ignored him and leaned in. He kissed him, softly tracing his lips. Ric soon reciprocated, kissing back harder, the force almost overwhelming him. Jeremy pulled away and smiled at Ric, who looked shocked at what he'd just done.  
  
"Then why does it feel so right?" said Jeremy. He could see how conflicted Alaric was. But, in a split second, it vanished and Alaric leaned in to kiss him, even rougher this time. He pushed Jeremy on his back and slid on top of him. He grabbed Jeremy's hands and pinned them above his head.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ric asked, ensuring this is something they both wanted.  
  
"Yes," he said without a doubt.  
  
Then Alaric kissed him again, slowly moving from his lips to his neck, pressing his lips hard against it till dark hickeys formed. His hands roamed the teenager's body until his fingers found the bottom of his shirt and pulled up, yanking it off. He admired Jeremy's slim yet well-built body. Then he looked up at his face which had the most needy expression he'd ever seen. And it was stunning.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Jeremy grinned in response. Alaric turned his attention back to his body. He could tell Jeremy was hard by the tent in his pants. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Jeremy's cock sprung out, precome already leaking from the piss-slit. Alaric leaned forward, eagerly licking at the head. Jeremy moaned, feeling a spark race through his entire body. Alaric's tongue moved up and down the length before he took all of Jeremy in. Jeremy let out a curse as he grasped the back of his head.  
  
"That feels amazing, Ric. Your mouth feels so good on my dick," said Jeremy, admiring how deep Alaric was taking him in. He was determined to have all of Jeremy's length in his mouth.  
  
Then Alaric started deepthroating him, taking him all the way in till he hit the back of his throat, only gagging once. When Jeremy praised him on this, Alaric hummed, which brought Jeremy even closer to his orgasm.  
  
"Stop," he said, pulling on Ric's hair. Alaric lifted his head off his dick.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely not. You were perfect. I just don't want us to stop here."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, Ric. I need you."  
  
Alaric smiled as he stood up and took off his clothes, Jeremy gazing at his body the whole time.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Do you have lube?"  
  
Jeremy pointed at the cabinet. Alaric opened it and took out a small bottle.  
  
"I don't see any condoms. I think I have some in my room."  
  
"We don't need them," Jeremy quickly chimed in.  
  
"Are you--"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Alaric sighed and climbed back on the bed. He flipped Jeremy over by his hips and squirted some lube onto his fingers. The he pushed Jeremy's cheeks apart and leaned forward to stick a finger in.  
  
"Ohhh, fuck," Jeremy groaned. Alaric's index finger moved deeper into his asshole. Sliding it in and out until he felt he was ready for a second. After a bit of that, he started scissoring inside him. Alaric knew the exact moment his fingers hit his prostate as soon as Jeremy made a loud whimpering sound beneath him. His arms reached out and locked themselves around Alaric's neck, needing something to hold onto.  
  
Alaric pulled his fingers out and used the remaining lube on his own dick.  
  
"You ready?'" he asked, placing his cock against Jeremy's hole.  
  
"How many times do I have to say yes before you-- OHMYGOD!"  
  
Alaric was in, pushing himself all the way inside Jeremy but stopping to let Jeremy adjust to his size.  
  
"Sorry if it hurts," he said.  
  
"No, it's p-perfect. Now move!"  
  
Still being careful not to harm Jeremy, Alaric moved slowly, creating a rhythm with his thrusts. But Jeremy made his hunger for more clear by wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him closer, sending Alaric even deeper. Deciding that this was a sign to move faster, he speeded up, their hips crashing together each time he moved in.  
  
Alaric had now angled himself to be able to hit Jeremy's prostate even more, which made the words slipping from Jeremy's lips make no sense but they were still hot as fuck.  
  
"J-Jer...I'm g-gonna..." Alaric couldn't get the message out before he was spilling inside Jeremy. His thrusts slowed down as he rode out his high until he realised that Jeremy hadn't come yet. He took hold of Jeremy's cock and put it in his mouth once more. He went as deep as he had last time. Then his hand moved along his thigh till they stopped at his balls, which they started massaging. This made Jeremy reach his climax too, coming in Alaric's mouth. Alaric made sure to swallow every last drop. Ric clearly enjoyed the taste.  
  
"That was fantastic," said Jeremy.  
  
"Yeah," said Alaric, moving to sit next to him. He still looked a little breathless. "I love taking care of you, Jer," he said, fingers stroking his cheek.  
  
"And I love when you take care of me."  
  
"So do you want to have dinner now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving."

They got cleaned up and dressed before going downstairs to eat dinner. They talked and it felt good. Alaric made Jeremy feel better. Made him feel safe. When they were done, Alaric offered to do the dishes. Jeremy decided he wanted to go for a walk, just to clear his head. When he opened the door, he saw the last person he wanted to see about to ring the doorbell.  
  
"What are you doing here, Damon?"


	2. Someone else

"I'm here to see you obviously," said Damon, sounding a little nervous. He was clearly hiding something behind his back. When Jeremy made that clear, Damon pulled out a bouquet of flowers and extended them to him.  
  
"You got me... flowers? Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" Jeremy asked, unsure what the hell was happening. But now he was certain that he didn't know that Kai sent him the video. Or even that the video existed.  
  
"I think I remember you saying you liked them. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Despite his fury, Jeremy giggled. HE FUCKING GIGGLED! What was wrong with him? Damon had screwed him over and now some flowers are supposed to fix that? He wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. Never again.  
  
"Well, you've got really crappy timing. I'm leaving. Plus, I'm not really a flowers type of guy. Maybe you should give them to someone else," he said, making himself sound as cold as he could.  
  
"Who else would I give them to?" asked Damon, visibly hurt. Jeremy shrugged.  
  
"You'll figure it out. See ya," he said, walking past Damon.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jeremy thought for a second. He wanted to make Damon mad. Mad that he didn't want him anymore. That he had also found someone else. But who could infuriate Damon in such a way...  
  
"Not really any of your business but Tyler's house."  
  
"Lockwood? Why? You two hate each other."  
  
"Yeah, it's so funny how one minute you can hate someone then the next you could be so close."  
  
Damon stood frozen to the stop, trying to figure what Jeremy meant.  
  
"Wait, back up. Did I miss something? Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"  
  
"Figure it out!" he shouted and stormed off. He didn't even know where he was going. He was just happy it was further away from Damon.  
  
After a while of walking, mostly trying not to cry his eyes out, he realised where his feet, which were on auto pilot the whole time, had taken him. He was standing outside Tyler's house.  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked. No response. He knocked again. No response. He pulled his phone out his pocket and called him. After a couple rings, Tyler picked up.  
  
"Hey, Ty. Are you home?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm... umm... hiding."  
  
"What? From what?"  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"Why? Didn't you break the sire bond?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Look, I can't stay on the phone for too long so just come here and I'll explain everything. And make sure no one follows you." Tyler told Jeremy where he was, a motel on the edge of Mystic Falls. It wasn't far but it was getting dark. Jeremy checked his watch. 08:53PM. He should be getting home but the curiosity of Tyler's situation was too strong. He sent Alaric a quick text, telling him he'd be home late. Then he made his way to the motel, taking three U-turns along the way to make sure no one was tailing him. He knocked on the door of Tyler's room. Tyler opened it and let him in.


End file.
